


Rise and Defeat 5

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is fed up with his boyfriend ignoring him for computer games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Defeat 5

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart...
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpf1/v/t34.0-12/10703577_579965032109915_1230159949907565549_n.jpg?oh=53ac298c05775b1e2f430d15325eb71b&oe=54339A78&__gda__=1412646087_e13e599530a7a560c419c1ec620f2381
> 
> (Credit in picture).
> 
> Josh and Kevin are my OTP, so expect a lot more of this...

"Josh?" Kevin smirked at how frustrated his boyfriend was getting at the cheap zombie combat game he'd recently downloaded onto his tablet.

"Mmhmm?" Josh's eyes remained locked on the screen, his teeth pushed deep into his lower lip in concentration.

"You passed that level yet?" Kevin teased, chuckling in amusement when Josh paused the game and sighed in an overly exasperated manner.

"Kevin?" He mimicked Kevin's speech, staring straight ahead, clearly irritated.

"Mmhmm?" Kevin replied, copying Josh's response, as he stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's soft, blonde hair.

"Shut up." Josh ordered bluntly, quickly unpausing the game and continuing to get increasingly irritable.

"I love you too." Kevin chuckled, watching the screen intently over Josh's shoulder as he awkwardly retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, below Josh's hips.

Smiling softly at how adorable Josh's frustration was, Kevin quickly typed out a short message.

 

To: _'Lixir x_  
Message:  
 _I have a new game for you. It's called 'kiss your boyfriend before he kicks your ass for ignoring him'._  
Love you.  
Kev xxx

 

Josh groaned in irritation when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Kevin watched in amusement as he reached back for it awkwardly with one hand, whilst still playing the game with the other. He frowned when he read the name on the screen.

"Kev, why are you-" he stopped as he read the message. "I'm not ignoring you." He stated strongly, quickly turning his attention back to the game.

"No?" Kevin raised his eyebrows, pushing his hands through Josh's perfectly styled hair to mess it up.

"Kevin!" Josh exclaimed, frowning strongly as he blew the hair from his eyes. Again, he quickly turned his attention back to his tablet.

"Fine." Kevin smirked as he plucked the tablet from Josh's hands, quickly turning it off.

"Are you kidding me?! I was on a high score!" Josh pushed up and attempted to grab the tablet from Kevin, who held it just out of reach. "You're so annoying!"

"Awww. Does little Joshy wanna play his game?" Kevin teased in a patronizing tone.

"Seriously, Kev! Give it-" Josh knelt up, straddling Kevin's hips and reached for the device again. "Give it back!"

"Nope." Kevin laughed, tucking the tablet behind his back.

"Kev!" Josh moaned, laughing a little despite himself. "Stop it!"

"No way. I mean, without me stealing your tab, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

"You're so needy."

"Your fault."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Josh kissed Kevin softly, smiling slightly. "I love you too."

"So, if I give you your tablet back to you, will you promise to not ignore me?" Kevin spoke as if he were a teacher talking to a child.

"If you show me that you can be more entertaining than _'Rise and Defeat 5'_." Josh bit his lip, hiding his smug smile slightly.

"I'll rise and defeat you in a minute." Kevin licked his lips subtly.

"That innuendo _really_ doesn't work." Josh laughed, slinging his arms over Kevin's shoulders.

"It so does!" Kevin protested.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" Josh ordered through his laughter, and Kevin quickly complied. Dropping the tablet into the sofa behind him, Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, moaning softly.

"Geez, you guys!" Julian rolled his eyes, leaning in the doorway. "You have bedrooms for a reason."

"David's studying." Josh shrugged, his eyes still locked on Kevin's.

"Kevin doesn't even _have_ a roommate!" Julian retorted.

"Yeah, but..." Kevin's words trailed off into a shrug similar to Josh's and he continued their kiss.

"I love you, Kev." Josh whispered, ignoring Julian's presence.

"I love you too, 'Lix." Kevin smiled. Julian cleared his throat loudly.

"Ugh!" He complained, rolling his eyes again. "Could you two _be_ any more sickeningly soppy?"

"It's called romance, Keller. You should look it up sometime." Kevin countered, earning him a high five from his boyfriend.

"If it means I'd end up like that..." Julian gestured to the smitten teens in front of him. "I'd rather not. Honestly, you two are terrible."

"Jealous?" Josh raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Not in the slightest. I'm perfectly fine with the lack of commitment in my life." As Julian spoke, Emma appeared beside him, startling him a little.

"Mr Ford," she began loudly. "Can't you put Mr Foley down for even a moment?"

"Sorry." Josh blushed, climbing from Kevin's lap.

"I don't wanna put him down, Miss! Omega level mutants are a lot of fun. I'm sure Cyclops can tell you that." Kevin smiled sarcastically, causing Josh and Julian to laugh quietly.

"Kevin, if you would like to spend any of your free time outside of detention this year, I suggest you keep your smart, little comments away from my personal life." Emma spoke steadily, holding her chin up, as if unfazed by Kevin's words.

"Sorry, Miss." Kevin offered her a sweet smile.

"Indeed." Emma narrowed her eyes. "Julian, come."

Josh smirked as he watched the pair leave the room, quickly turning back to his boyfriend.

"Mr Ford, you are a very bad boy!" He whispered, kissing Kevin quickly.

"All yours." Kevin's lips adopted a cheeky smile. "Now, where were we, Mr Foley?"


End file.
